The Final Confession?
by dream18writer
Summary: It is the end of the year and Kirino is moving. Shindou finally decided to confess to him, but will everything go smoothly? (Please Review) (Finished editing)


It is after the match as well as the end of the year. Raimon Eleven has just become champions yet again but there is still one accomplishment Shindou still had to do. Confess to the one person he cares for most in the world. He never thought of confessing before because it was another male plus it was his best friend since elementary school. However he recently found out that he will be moving and he thought there would never be another chance to do it.

Once the match and the congratulations were over he asked his pink haired friend to talk with him privately. The boy did not refuse. He was a little surprised but he seemed more than willing. While they were leaving a few of their teammates saw them leave and they grew curious on what the two were doing. Shindou lead his friend to a solitary place. Once there he stopped in his tracks but did not say anything.

"What did you want to say Shindou?" Kirino asked. Shindou just could not bring himself to turn around and face his best friend.

Many times before the pink haired boy would say how much he hated being asked out or even confessed to by boys but here he was, a male and a friend, confessing to him. However he didn't want him to leave without knowing exactly how he felt. To Shindou that was just as bad as lying and he couldn't lie to his best friend plus if he didn't he would regret it forever. Now he just hoped he wouldn't regret confessing after.

"Shindou?" Kirino asked.

"K-Kirino. I-I-I have something to tell y-you." He stuttered.

Kirino smiled and said, "What is it?"

Shindou looked back and saw his overly cute friend and blushed. He stiffened up and tried to get the words out but he just couldn't.

Kirino grew a little annoyed and went straight in front of Shindou. "Shindou, if you have nothing to say then I better leave. You know I am moving soon." Then he waited for Shindou to say something.

Shindou wanted to confess. Especially now since he was reminded again that this might be the first and only chance too but still he still couldn't get the words out. Kirino saw he was not saying anything and began to walk off. Shindou saw this and he didn't want him to leave yet, so he grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait!" Shindou said face as red as an apple.

Kirino looked at him and said, "What is it?"

In the mean time their classmates where there watching them. All but the first years and most of the second years knew what was going on and they were quite upset with Shindou. However they were cheering him on to finally confess. They knew Shindou's feeling for Kirino and they knew exactly how it would end up but he first had to get the words out.

Back to Shindou and Kirino. Shindou still has not confessed but he was now able to look at Kirino in the face now. Shindou finally looked into Kirino's big beautiful blue eyes and stiffened up again. He was shaking a lot and his face was beyond red.

Kirino grew worried and asked, "Shindou, are you ok? Your face is really red."

"Y-y-yes." Shindou managed to say. Shindou let go of his arm and turned around again taking very deep breathes. "Kirino, there is something I want to tell you." Shindou said somewhat calmly but very fast.

"I know that. What do you want to say?" Kirino said obviously showing he was getting impatient.

"I-I-I-I-I…" Shindou kept saying. His face was so red and his eyes were tearing up.

Kirino looked at him and finally understood what was going on. Then he got closer while Shindou continued to stutter "I…"

"I like you." Kirino whispered in his ear.

"I LIKE YOU!" Shindou yelled. Then he blinked and looked at Kirino. "What did you say?"

Kirino smiled and said. "I like you. That's what you wanted to say? Right?"

Shindou nodded his head. He looked at Kirino then looked down in embarrassment. "So, do you like me?"

Kirino looked away and thought for a moment. He didn't answer but he did start pulling at Shindou making him run away. They kept running for awhile and Shindou was wondering why but he could not find a good time to ask. Then after a few minutes of running they went inside an empty room and stayed quiet.

"Where did they go?" A teammate said. Shindou now knew why they had to run away.

While the teammates were talking outside the room Kirino looked at Shindou and smiled. Shindou was embarrassed and looked away. They couldn't talk quite yet but Kirino did give his answer. He leaned in and gave Shindou a gentle kiss on the cheek. This caused Shindou to jump a little.

"I guess they are gone." The teammates said. Then it sounded like they walked away.

After a few minutes of waiting Shindou and Kirino left the room and started walking home. Shindou was still stunned at what Kirino did. His hand never left the spot Kirino kissed.

"Does this mean you like me?" Shindou asked wanting to be sure.

Kirino looked at him and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Y-Yes." Shindou stuttered.

"That's right." Kirino said chuckling a little.

"But I thought you didn't like boys?" Shindou wondered.

"I actually like both. Girls and boys, but what I don't like are the ones that rush into things." Kirino said sounding upset.

Shindou didn't know how to reply to that but he was happy nonetheless. He was finally able to confess to his, now, boyfriend. But now he had one question left, "But how can we see each other after you move?"

"What do you mean? I am moving, but it is it going to be close to the high school we are going to." Kirino explained.

"What!?" Shindou said surprised.

"Yeah. You really think I would move far away without telling you?" Kirino said laughing.

Shindou was now really embarrassed. Kirino saw this and got closer to Shindou and held his hand then kissed his cheek again. Shindou was surprised again but he was happy and just went with it. Then once they made it to Kirino's house they said their good-byes. However before Shindou left he gave Kirino a kiss on the cheek causing Kirino to get red. Then Shindou ran off.

"See you later!" Kirino yelled. Shindou looked back and waved.

Once Shindou and Kirino were out of sight the rest of the team, who were watching the whole time, came out of hiding and went home.

"About time." The all said in unison.


End file.
